


Halloween Sleepover

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Smut, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, horror movies, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a noise. Not a moan from the guy on top of him, that wouldn't have been unpleasant. No, it was like someone had just smashed the door to Kageyama's house open. Hinata froze -well, he wasn't really able to move already-. They heard footsteps.</p><p>“God, stop! Have you not heard? There's someone in the house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you sinners

He felt his limbs ache. His back completely pressed on the carpet, not being able to move, not even just to release a bit of pain inflicted on his small body pinned down in that position. How long had it been? Oh, yeah. Hinata couldn't really think in that situation. His head was blurry. The only thing he could focus on was the warmth invading his mouth, the firm grip on his wrists that held him in place and the weight on top of him that was trying so desperately not to grind on him but sometimes failed. “Hinata” Kageyama whispered from time to time, only allowing small breaks from wet and sloppy kisses. Hinata was never able to reply or moan back because _jesus_ , Kageyama was constantly attacking his lips and licking on them or even biting down the bottom lip, like it was a fucking match between them and his goal was to make Hinata a mess under him without even giving him the chance of vocalizing his pleasure. Hinata felt like a toy, in a way. Kageyama was using him, devouring every little moan before Hinata could even form it, rolling his tongue in Hinata's mouth like it was his territory and he was marking it for good. Hinata's mind was filled with the noises surrounding him, soft moans from Kageyama and the echo of their mouths crashing together like they were desperate for it. Kageyama's voice when he whispered his name was on a whole new level that day: it was lower that usual, sounding even more sexy and Hinata could just perceive how aroused he was already, how needing he was; he could already picture in his mind all the scenarios that were soon about to happen. Maybe Kageyama couldn't wait so he would have slipped one hand under his pants right then and there, forgetting they were on the floor of his living room. That turned him on. Slightly. He was just waiting for Kageyama to do something, seeing how impatient he was getting from his hungry kisses, he was patiently waiting and anticipating Kageyama's touch when- There was a noise. Not a moan from the guy on top of him, that wouldn't have been unpleasant. No, it was like someone had just smashed the door to Kageyama's house open. Hinata froze -well, he wasn't really able to move already-. They heard footsteps. This time Kageyama's grip on his hands softened and Hinata managed to slip one hand out of Kageyama's fingers and pushed it onto Kageyama's chest, to make him back up a little. Finally Kageyama let go of his lips.

“God, stop! Have you not heard? There's someone in the house.”

Kageyama was looking down on him with eyes full of lust and Hinata feared for his life: firstly because probably there _was_ someone in the house, but mostly because Kageyama's stare was so scary he thought he might kill him at any moment for interrupting their hard makeout session. Kageyama ignored him completely and attacked Hinata's neck with wet and open mouth kisses, then he found one of Hinata's soft spots and circled it with his tongue before he started licking on the skin and sucking hungrily.

“K-kageyam- ahhh, stop!”

“Will not” he replied and his tongue was on Hinata's neck in no time.

“B-but if we get caught? If there's a robber?”

“You DUMBASS” Kageyama spelled those words very carefully, trying his best not to slap him in the face. He looked at something across the living room and with his fingers pressed against Hinata's cheeks he guided his face so he turned around and looked in the same direction. The TV was on. A bunch of DVDs on the floor next to it. The scene of a horror movie on screen.

 _How stupid_.

Hinata had completely forgot they had put on a movie before starting whatever they were doing on the floor -because yes, they didn't even manage to take it to the couch _again_ , or better, to Kageyama's bedroom. Oh, and that movie happened to be a horror movie. Because it was fucking Halloween. The funniest thing though wasn't even that: it was Hinata that suggested a horror movie marathon on the night of the 31st and he actually forgot about everything he planned the moment Kageyama's lips were pressed against his. Hinata wanted to melt and disappear into the carpet and never have to deal with Kageyama ever again because the embarrassment after that was way too much to handle.

“I- uh...”

“You forgot.”

“THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT TRUE”

“You forgot about the movie cause you're a thirsty dumbass” Kageyama was grinning. Hinata's mind went blank once again because _fuck_ , Kageyama's grin wasn't always scary or intimidating or anything like that. He was cute when they were alone. And sometimes sexy. That was the case. Hinata couldn't help but stare at that grin, those lips moving while the expression faded from his face and then he noticed Hinata was staring with longing in his eyes. Hinata's mouth was hanging half open, demanding something, needing the lost touch of their lips connected, the feeling of Kageyama's wet tongue inside his mouth. Kageyama registered every detail of Hinata's needy expression because it was truly a sight, and then obliged to his duty, reattaching their lips together. Hinata hummed instantly in Kageyama's mouth, trying to be as loud as possible. That alone sent shivers down Kageyama's spine and he pressed his hips onto Hinata's, clearly needing more at this point. The friction on his fully hard cock was surely pleasuring him but he was almost desperate for more, he wanted to press his hips onto a naked Hinata and just adore every inch of his gorgeous bare chest, wandering with his hands and licking and sucking bits of pale skin everywhere. Never letting go of that kiss, Kageyama managed to unbotton his pants. He could't wait. Maybe it was better for them to move to his bedroom. His parents weren't home for the weekend but he wanted to stay in his little safe environment while doing _stuff_ with _Hinata_ that involved being naked and making a mess everywhere. Maybe one day he wouldn't be embarrassed to fuck Hinata on every surface of his parents' house, but that wasn't the day. He broke the kiss to pull down his pants and unbotton Hinata's but under his touch Hinata flinched and- let out a scream. Hinata screamed. Out of terror. It took a few seconds to realise what was going on but then Kageyama looked at the TV again: the protagonist of the horror movie was screaming loud -apparently while being murdered or something- and that scared the crap out of Hinata. Right when he was about to have sex.

“I can't believe this” Kageyama hissed.

“T-that was so real! I thought-”

“SHUT UP!” a suddenly irritated Kageyama stood up -miserably failing to cover up the huge buldge in his underwear- and reached the TV remote, angrily shutting it down.

“Hey!” Hinata protested. “Are we done with the marathon already?” he was complaining.

“Yes.”

“But I wanted to watch!”

“Yeah you surely did, you wanted it so much you couldn't stop thinking about it even with my tongue in your mouth- oh wait. That didn't happen.” Kageyama looked pissed off and Hinata sat up, crossing his legs, covering the blush on his cheeks with one hand.

“This Halloween night is a fail” Hinata concluded, feeling guilty and defeated. He wanted that night to be perfect in every way: they should have watched at least two movies, should have shared candy and told ghost stories before bed. Like any other normal Halloween sleepover. Hinata wanted everything to go according to his plans cause he knew Kageyama had never been to a Halloween party before, since he never had friends that invited him over on such occasion. Hinata was so disappointed in himself he wanted to cry. For letting down Kageyama and his expectations. For not being able to be the best boyfriend _and_ best friend he wanted Kageyama to have. Hinata opened his mouth holding his breath for a second, wanting to apologise, but Kageyama's lips were on his in no time, shutting him up even before he could say anything at all. The kiss was brief but Hinata felt Kageyama squeezing his hands tightly. Even after the kiss, he didn't let go of them and looked at him in the eyes.

“I'm not mad. I know you're sorry but don't be. This is fine.”

Still, Hinata was feeling pretty low. “I love everything we do as long as I'm doing it with you.”

“Geez, Kageyama you're so cheesy sometimes” he replied and laughed, cause pointing it out made him relax a little and Kageyama smiled. Hinata couldn't help but smile back at him cause G _od,_ he was just so beautiful.

“Can't help it” he replied before hugging Hinata. _With you it's impossible not to be like this_ , he wanted to say, but words got stuck in his throat as Hinata let go of that hug to attach their lips together again. This time Hinata pulled down Kageyama by his shirt and they conquered that position from before, Hinata on the carpet and Kageyama on top of him, slowly losing themselves again in kisses and moans. Oh, right, Kageyama's pants were somewhere on the floor, but Hinata's weren't and that needed to be sorted out quickly.

“Should we go to my bedroom?” Kageyama breathed out.

“No, here is fine, I need you now” Hinata said, staring at him with such greedy eyes. Even though that turned him on even more, fucking Hinata into the carpet wasn't a good idea, what if he got scared again by someone knocking on their door for Halloween pranks? Better avoid that.

“I'll take you to the bed” he stated, pulling down Hinata's pants and shoving them somewhere and then literally forcing him on the way to the bedroom. Hinata stepped in first and Kageyama closed the door behind him, and when he turned around he saw Hinata dropping on his knees and firmly grabbing Kageyama's thighs with both hands so he wouldn't step away. He'd pinned him, back still pressed against the door. Then Hinata started sucking at the fabric of Kageyama's underwear, never breaking eye contact with him; at the sudden friction and wet warm touch of his tongue, Kageyama moaned loud, arching his back and tilting his head back.

“I said I need you now. And you stopped me. This is what the king earned himself.”

Hinata had lust filling his eyes and his lips trembled in anticipation, soon his mouth was again on Kageyama's crotch, sucking on the silk, his fingers on the thighs holding him in place with nails digging in his skin, and he softly hummed on Kageyama's clothed erection.

“Ah- aah!” Kageyama couldn't form proper words, that truly was something but he needed more, he needed that veil of cloth to be gone, he craved Hinata's tongue on him without barriers, because only his saliva on his already wet with precum cock was far from enough.

“H-Hinata” he managed to moan. Hinata moaned back, his mouth never separating from Kageyama's dripping underwear.

 _You're a demon from hell_ , Kageyama thought. _How can you look this cute while doing such things._

Hinata's lips finally parted from Kageyama's clothed erection, and the ginger haired stared at him for a second with his mouth still hanging open and his tongue slightly sticking out; it was almost _obscene_ , the look on Hinata's eyes was clearly telling him that he'd enjoyed sucking Kageyama like that way too much. Kageyama couldn't have any of that anymore, he took that chance to free himself from Hinata's grip and somehow managed to push the guy onto his bed, finally. In no time Hinata's underwear was gone and Kageyama took his whole erection in his mouth, making Hinata gasp loudly. Kageyama started bobbing his head and only after a few times he was already circling around Hinata's entrance with his fingers. Hinata was completely gone in between loud moans, his breath unsteady, eyes shut trying not to arch his back and move his legs too much even though it was impossible while having Kageyama all over him like that. Hinata surely was good at giving head, but Kageyama was on a brand new level that night: maybe it was something Hinata said about wanting him, maybe he sounded too desperate, but he wasn't regretting it for sure now that Kageyama was working his magic on him with both his tongue and pressure from his fingers. Kageyama swirled around the head with his tongue and looked up at Hinata's expression, he was in pure pleasure and Kageyama wished he'd looked up at him sooner to catch every moan leaving his parted lips. Kageyama pressed a kiss on Hinata's entrance and then grabbed the bottle of lube -it's not like Kageyama had strategically placed it next to his bed or something-, he squirted some of the cold liquid on his fingers and quickly went back to Hinata's cock, taking him in his mouth again and sucking on the lenght. So while Hinata was panting hard because of Kageyama's tongue on him and too busy paying attention to the obscene noises of that pretty mouth filled with Hinata's cock, Kageyama sticked one finger inside him.

“Ahh- Fuck” Hinata moaned, encouraging Kageyama to push more of his finger inside and starting to pump in and out, in and out timing those movements with the pace of his head working on Hinata. Kageyama hummed on Hinata's erection while pushing another finger in. Hinata was always so loud, it was incredible. Kageyama could get off only to those noises and moans; he truly thought about recording him one time, so that he could listen to Hinata's voice while being fucked and just masturbate to that. _I'm going to hell_ , he thought right aftet that messed up idea, but deep down he still wanted to give it a try someday. Maybe he would, eventually. Kageyama hollowed his cheeks while sucking and soon after he parted his lips from Hinata with an obscene 'pop'. He was enjoying making his cute not-so-innocent boyfriend a mess under him but at that point he needed to come quickly, the amount of precum dripping from the underwear that yes, he was still wearing, was embarrassingly incredible. Kageyama slipped out his fingers from Hinata right after and Hinata complained with a soft whisper. How he managed not to come with that was beyond Kageyama.

“K-Kageyama, quickly-” he ordered, his voice breaking a little “I need to come.”

“Then why didn't you already” Kageyama asked, it didn't even sound like a question from how hard he was panting and the low sound of his voice.

“I wanted to come just from... That...” Hinata replied blushing slightly, placing his hands on Kageyama's shoulders towering over him and digging his nails in the pale skin.

Kageyama's breath stuck in his throat: he needed to come so badly. He needed to fuck him so hard that yes, Hinata would come just from that, and maybe one time wouldn't even be enough for him at this point. Kageyama finally took his underwear off and covered his erection with lube before placing himself at Hinata's entrance, rubbing the head against it a few times purely because he wanted to see if Hinata was willing to bed. And he was.

“K-Kageyama, please” he moaned closing his eyes and trying to push himself down on Kageyama's cock.

“Ah-ah” was the only reply from the dark haired boy.

“Mmmh- Tobio. T-Tobio. I need y-you” he managed to say, his voice breaking again, “Fuck me. God, please fuck me.”

_Jesus._

Kageyama couldn't wait anymore; he was glad he achieved what he wanted cause he surely wasn't able to hold back any longer so he slammed inside Hinata and made him almost scream again, but this time it wasn't out of fear.

“Ah- ahhh, yes” Hinata loved to talk during sex, no matter what Kageyama said to him like it was embarrassing or whatever, he wouldn't stop anyway. “Yes! There!” Oh, and he was extremely loud, as expected. He wouldn't shut his mouth every time Kageyama was slamming back inside him and not to mention when Kageyama started hitting that right spot.

“Ahh- fuck. Jesus. Yes- God” The room was filled with his voice and the sound of the bed squeaking under their weight and movements, while Kageyama was more of the type to shut his eyes often and breath out some 'ahh's from time to time.

Hinata was already close to the edge, all the tension built up thanks to Kageyama's mouth was begging to be released, he felt that familiar pooling on his lower abdomen and he knew he wasn't gonna last long. “Ah, Tobio- ahh” his voice sounded desperate but mostly wrecked, just like he was in that moment, and Kageyama knew what he had to do. Hinata was calling him to wrap his hand around his dick and help him come, but he didn't respond to that begging because Hinata said he wanted to come just from his cock, after all. So instead of pumping him a few times with his hand, Kageyama thrusted even harder, sinking into him, hitting his prostate every single time, making Hinata almost tear up from that feeling of Kageyama inside him, filling him up so good. And so Kageyama finally managed to make him come just from that; Hinata arched his back and moaned loudly again, his thick load landing on his own chest and on the bed sheets.

Kageyama was exhausted and on the edge as well so it took him a few more deep thrusts to come undone too: he shot his load inside Hinata, unable to pull out right before, but he wasn't really sorry about that because it felt more than incredible. He stood in that position for a while, trying to catch his breath, looking down on Hinata to make sure he was alright. He looked wrecked, yes, but still in pleasure after coming down from his orgasm. Kageyama laid next to him wrapping his arms around his chest -god, Hinata shirtless looked so good. Kageyama's favourite part of sleeping with him was to get to adore that gorgeous body without layers and he was truly thankful for that.-

“You okay?” Kageyama asked anyway, even if he knew the answer already.

“Mmmh. Yeah. Do you think this Halloween party sucked after all?” Hinata asked, even though Kageyama couldn't see his face from laying beside him he knew Hinata was grinning, proud of himself nontheless.

“I _loved_ this Halloween party. More of these please?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((i was /this/ close to leave them on the floor and make someone ring the bell- THIS close. mmmh. maybe next time someone will walk in on them . MAYbe))


End file.
